


Day 12 - Kasamatsu and Kise - another place, another time

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a different kind of promise and even though the part right after that, the two of them remember it. That when they met again, at another place, at another time, Kasamatsu will tell Kise what he admires about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 - Kasamatsu and Kise - another place, another time

It’s graduation day for the third years. Moriyama tries a last time to hit on his cute Kohais and Kasamatsu is in the gym, polishing his three-pointer-skills. He doesn’t want to talk to his Kohais, nor his classmates. There’s nothing to say, really. He just needs to pass a bit more time, because he promised Moriyama that they would go home together. Or rather Moriyama begged him, because his parents aren’t home and he knows full well that Kasamatsus mother has made a giant cake – with the help of his two younger brothers – and he wants a piece of it.

„Oi, you’re training now, senpai?“ He halts and groans inwardly. No, not Kise. Not now.

„You’ve got a problem with that?“ He turns around and is not even suprised to see the blonde smiling back. „Nah. I kind of knew it. And it’s pretty cool.“

„What?“ „That you train so much.“ The first year rubs his neck awkwardly. „I mean, it’s pretty boring, I guess, but I can’t help to admire you for it, being responsible and all that.“ Kasamatsu stares at him, not knowing if he should kick him for the insult or blush at the compliment. „Oi, say something senpai!“

„What do you want me to say, dumbass? You just insulted me!“ Yeah, getting angry is way better than blushing. „I didn’t! I told you, why I admire you! Isn’t that what a kohai should do on graduation day?“ „Who the heck told you that bullshit?“ Now it’s Kises turn to get angry. „My sisters did! And I thought I should do it know, because I will probably never get the chance again! And now it’s your turn to tell me, why you admire me! My sisters told me that’s how it works!“

Kasamatsu can only shake his head at that. „That’s bullshit.“

„But you do admire me, right?“ There’s a bit of insecurity in Kises voice that hits his captain hard. „Yeah… I guess. Kind of.“ „I knew it! For what! Tell me!“

„No! I won’t. I’m your senpai and your captain, you’re not in the position to ask for something!“

„Then…“, there’s a smug grin on Kises face all of a sudden, „Then you will tell me when we meet again. Because then we’re not Senpai and Kohai anymore and I can ask for it.“

„Yeah… okay…“

It’s a different kind of promise and even though the part right after that, the two of them remember it. That when they met again, at another place, at another time, Kasamatsu will tell Kise what he admires about him.

But they don’t meet. Yes, they hear about each other. Kise goes to every one of Kasamatsus matches he can attend and vice versa. Both of them are invited to every single wedding of their old team mates, but if one of them is in the country at the moment, the other is away. And somehow between it, they loose contact.

-

Kasamatsu has always known that he will meet Kise again. Just because he hasn’t had the chance yet, he has a promise to fullfill and he knows he will meet him. But he had never thought it would happen this way.

„Hey… Yukio… isn’t that your old teammate.“ His wife hands over the morning paper and sure enough, there’s a picture of Kise, smiling with his Basketball team. „Yeah, why, what does the article say?“ He scans the title and gulps back the fear. Famous Basketball player in heavy car accident. He reads through the article so fast, he has to read it three times to make sure that there’s no word of Kise’s death. He’s made it out alive so far and there’s no notice about him being dead already. So he’s still alive.

Kasamatsu calls Moriyama, who calls the rest of the team until they have all the information that there is. Kise’s in the hospital, with several broken bones, different injuries and – and that’s the point where Kasamatsu feels his heart freeze in sympathy – an amputated leg. Kise will never play Basketball again.

-

Kasamatsu hadn’t thought he would meet Kise like that. Lying in a hospital bed, looking weirdly small and broken with all the bruises and casts – and still smiling like a fool. „Senpai! You came!“ He tries to shout but it comes out in a cough. „Calm down, fool!“ He takes a seat next to his bed and stares at the place under the blanket where Kises lower leg should be. „Looks crazy, huh?“, the blonde asks as if it was nothing. Kasamatsu has the sharp reply already on his tongue when the door creeps open. „Honey, are you… oh, you have company.“ „No no, come in baby.“ A small woman with bright red hair steps in, a smiling little boy holding her hand. The little Kise look a like runs to his father immediately. „Daddy, daddy! I draw you a picture of me and mummy and you! I wanted to draw you without the leg but mummy said you’ll get a iron leg so I draw you with the iron leg. You look like iron man!“ Kise laughs and pats his sons head. „That’s great, Yukio. But you know who’s even cooler than iron man?“ „You daddy, of course!“ „Oh, thank you.“

Kasamatsu sits at the side, frozen in surprise. He wants to ask for the boys name again, but he’s afraid to speak up. He doesn’t have to, Kise turns around with a smile, pointing towards his former captain. „You now who that is, small bean?“ „Who daddy?“ „That’s the guy we named you after!“

The next second Yukio stands in front of Kasamatsu, looking at him with big green eyes he got from his mother. „You’re senpai! Can I have an autograph?“ His parents chuckle and Kasamatsu blushes. „Come Yukio, let them have a moment to talk, huh? We will go and buy some food.“ „But mummy!“ „Ah, Yukio…“, Kise calls out to his son, „I give you the mission to pick out the three tastiest sweets in the whole hospital shop. One for me, one for you and one for Senpai. Can you do that for me?“ „Of course, Captain Kise!“ The boy salutates and follows his mother, leaving the two men in silence. „You named him after me?“

Kise smiles. „Of course I did. Do you have a kid too?“ „Yes, a girl. She’s about Y-Yukios age I think. Her name’s Miu.“ „Aww, a girl, how cute. Does she look like you? We need to get together so the kids can play.“ „That would be nice. Miu’s a bit shy. She doesn’t make friends easily.“ They sit in silence for a few more moments, before Kasamatsu talks up. „I need to tell you this now, or I never will. I … admire you… for your determination. That you always smile and can be happy, no matter what the circumstances are…. Even know.“ „Well… I learned from the best.“ Kises voice is unusually quiet, a content, small smile on his face as he looks back at his former captain. „I had the best captain there is, senpai.“ „Don’t call me senpai anymore, you fool… call me… just call me Yukio, okay? We’re friends.“ „Yeah… friends.“


End file.
